


All I Want

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith catches Buffy with mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BTVS. It’s not my toy box, I’m merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for a challenge on faith_slash on lj many years ago.

Faith had been watching Buffy all day, determined that before she took down the mistletoe she'd hung by the door she'd have kissed her. She'd been wanting to kiss Buffy for years.

So far Buffy's avoided the door, or evaded her. No one else had turned away when Faith had dragged them to the door for Christmas kisses.

Dawn had winked at her before she'd back up to the door and let out a shriek, then screamed, for Buffy. Faith blended into the shadows.

This caused Buffy to end up in the right spot as she demanded what was wrong. Dawn babbled about nothing. Faith watched Buffy crossed her arms and stand there. She walked carefully towards Buffy and put arms around her waist, "Gotta B, mistletoe."

"So you caught me?"

"Looks like."

"Actually, Dawn decided to help me."

Faith looked up as Dawn smirked and walked away. Buffy turned her head back, "Finally get me and you don't do…"

Faith cut off Buffy with her lips, keeping it anything but chaste. Memories of her body pressed close and a beat pounding into them washed over Faith as she realized kissing Buffy was better then she'd ever imagined it'd be.


End file.
